


Will you be alright?

by Azariel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Comes Back, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4490310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azariel/pseuds/Azariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Te dije que respondería, y que mejor que hacerlo en persona- fue la respuesta de Derek a las preguntas silenciosas que Stiles le hizo con la mirada. El humano intento calmar sus temblores y hacer que su voz no sonara estrangulada por el nudo que se desenredaba en su garganta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will you be alright?

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, primero que nada esto se suponía debía estar listo hace unos dos días pero no habia tendió mucho tiempo. Segundo esto es un pequeño regalo a alguien muy especial que me ayudo y me ayuda mucho en estos últimos días, ella es una gran amiga y de verdad se merece esto. Amy, es para ti :*.  
> Tercero, esto OS esta inspirado en esta [imagen](https://40.media.tumblr.com/8c063dfeb82272766f13e2d8e5440b0f/tumblr_inline_nr3tejAUim1s2j9iy_540.jpg)  
> que es de esta [Persona](http://lunarjellyart.tumblr.com/page/2) a quien le pedí permiso previo para postear la imagen. Tiene buenos fanarts por si quieren pasarse a verlos :D.  
> Y bueno, espero lo disfruten y tengan un lindo inicio de semana.

Stiles tiro de la puerta corrediza suspirando cuando esta por fin se abrió para él. Había sido una semana pesada y ese, a pesar de todo, era un lugar que le relajaba. La habitación le recibió casi oscura, iluminada solamente por las farolas de la calle y la luna en el cielo.

Se quejó cansado adentrándose por completo cerrando tras de sí la puerta, camino sacudiendo sus hombros siseando ante el dolor de la herida que Donovan le había provocado, tardaría mucho en sanar, supuso dejándose caer sobre la cama pegada a la pared del salón.

Llevaba días sin dormir bien y necesitaba un respiro de todo, Scott estaba muy preocupado por lo de las quimeras y él no podía ir a darle más trabajo con sus problemas.

Dejo caer la cabeza hacia delante metiendo su mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta para sacar el celular, desbloqueó la pantalla y reviso los mensajes.

Cero, no había nada, ni una respuesta.

-Joder Derek- maldijo frustrado tallándose la cara con las manos. Estaba preocupado y harto de esperar que ese lobo diera señales de vida, le había prometido que respondería, pero nada, y no sabía si estaba bien o esa mercenaria le había hecho algo.-Tan siquiera una señal de humo- suplico reteniendo las lagrimas que le picaban lo ojos.

-Esperaba una bienvenida mejor- hablo alguien al mismo tiempo que la puerta de loft golpeaba la pared, Stiles alzo la vista y su cuerpo reacciono como un resorte levantándose del lugar.

El corazón le iba a mil, podía sentirlo romper sus tímpanos y cuando sus ojos se limpiaron del paño de lágrimas pudo verlo perfectamente. Frente a él, al inicio de los tres escalones de la entrada estaba de pie, con su eterna chaqueta de cuero y pantalones ajustados Derek. Derek Hale.

-Derek….-musito aun sin creerlo, quizá se había quedado dormido y era tanta su necesidad de verlo de nuevo que lo estaba soñando, así tan perfecto y guapo como era.

-Recibí tus trecientos mensajes- comento el hombre cerrando de nuevo la puerta y bajando los escalones.

Stiles boqueo sin saber que hacer o decir, instintivamente miro sus manos temblorosas y comenzó a contar. Derek le miro con una mezcla de alegría y pena, podía distinguir cada emoción que rodeaba a Stiles y había algunas que no le gustaban nada.

-…Diez…-termino de balbucear el humano alzando lentamente la vista a Derek que le dedico una mirada expectante adornada con su sonrisa de medio lado.-Joder Derek-gimoteo dejando caer los hombros y las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo desde que Scott le ignoro cuando le dijo que Theo no era bueno.

-Te dije que respondería, y que mejor que hacerlo en persona- fue la respuesta de Derek a las preguntas silenciosas que Stiles le hizo con la mirada. El humano intento calmar sus temblores y hacer que su voz no sonara estrangulada por el nudo que se desenredaba en su garganta.

-Claro que sí, porque te gusta dejar que me coma la cabeza de la preocupación- reclamo Stiles mojándose los labios.

-Stiles…- llamo Derek con lentitud.-Ya estoy aquí- declaro soltando la bolsa de viaje que tenía en la mano, dejándola caer a su lado.

–Mierda, si- resoplo el castaño recorriendo rápidamente la distancia que el separaba del lobo para hundirse en sus brazos. Derek no esperaba aquello, pero viendo que Stiles estaba llorando tenía que haberlo visto venir.

-Te extrañe-lloriqueo el humano con la nariz fría sobre su clavícula.

Rodeo la espalda de Stiles con sus brazos sintiendo las manos del chico detenerse en sus omoplatos apretándole contra si un poco.

-Yo también Stiles- respondió dejando unos segundos al aire por el estado del chico-¿Qué está mal?- pregunto al final  sintiendo las lágrimas del humano mojar su camiseta.

-Todo…todo está hecho un lio y realmente ya no lo soporto, esto de estar en constante ansiedad de que algo nos mate me está acabando- confeso enterrando su rostro en el cuello del lobo.

Derek se temía eso, siempre había algo malo rodeando el pueblo y el más afectado siempre era Stiles aunque nadie lo notara, recorrió con sus manos la espalda del chico tratando de calmarle un poco cuando sintió el dolor en sus dedos justo cuando su mano se detuvo en el hombro derecho de Stiles.

Con cuidado se separó de él para mirarle a los ojos. Stiles le regreso la mirada confundido. Tal vez se había pasado de más al abrazarse a Derek como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

-¿Qué tienes aquí?- interrogo el hombre mayor presionando los dedos en el lugar provocando un quejido de Stiles.

-Solo…como decirlo…una herida de una guerra ganada?- vacilo intentando alejarse de Derek.

-No, ven aquí- demando acercándole de nuevo, dejando la mano en ese lugar absorbiendo el dolor. Stiles hizo caso porque era imposible no resistirse a Derek y porque realmente se moría por sentirlo.-Nunca aprenderás a no meterte en peleas verdad- riño el lobo en su oído colocando al mano libre en su cabeza para retenerle.

-Esta vez no fue del todo mi culpa- se justificó respirando el aroma del moreno.

Derek gruño enojado pero siguió sosteniendo a Stiles durante un buen rato hasta que el hombro del chico dejo de doler y Derek se impregno del aroma de Stiles. Y permanecieron abrazados hasta que al humano le dolieron las piernas y Derek considero que debía descansar por el viaje de horas.

-Vamos, necesito ver bien esa herida- apuro el lobo caminando a la cama sin separase de Stiles, permaneciendo como una sola pieza.

El castaño sonrió pegándose más al pecho del hombre mayor.

Cuando estuvieron por fin a los pies de la cama Derek se alejó unos centímetros de Stiles quitándose la chaqueta y el chico le imito un poco sonrojado.

-También la camiseta- pidió rebuscando debajo de la cama, el corazón de Stiles se saltó un latido ante la petición de Derek pero aun así lo hizo, con las manos sudadas y los nervios a flor de piel levanto su camiseta hasta sacársela por la cabeza sintiendo como su cuerpo se resentía por el frio que se filtraba por el ventanal.

-Listo- susurro con el rostro completamente rojo. Derek sonrió un poco porque Stiles estuviera ocupado en otras emociones menos dañinas a que estuviera lleno de miedo.

El chico miro encogido en sí mismo como Derek sostenía entre sus manos una caja que cuando la abrió descubrió era un botiquín con vendas, gasas y otras cosas necesarias para curar heridas, en específico en ese momento una herida abierta.

-Esto será suficiente- anuncio el lobo colocándose detrás del castaño para inspeccionar la herida, y cuando la vio no pudo reprimir el gruñido molesto. No era muy grande pero aun así debía de doler como el infierno. Stiles se estremecía cada vez que Derek le pasaba el algodón húmedo en alcohol pero el escozor no le duraba mucho porque enseguida los dedos del lobo le tocaban llevándose el dolor.

Veinte minutos después de una tortuosa curación Stiles estaba a punto de ponerse la camiseta cuando Derek le beso el hombro herido llenándole de cosquillas cada terminación nerviosa.

-¿Qué…-jadeo sorprendido.

-Llevo meses sin verte y cuando por fin lo hago estas envuelto en un gran lio, necesito esto Stiles.-Hablo acariciando la cintura del castaño haciéndole temblar.

-Créeme, yo también lo necesito- respondió dándose la vuelta y por fin pegar sus labios a los del lobo que le recibió con gusto devorándole la boca como si llevara sin comer años.

Y no se referían al sexo exclusivamente, Derek se refería a su aroma, a abrazarle y sentir que le protegía al igual que Stiles lo decía porque extrañaba besarle, mirarle y esconderse en sus brazos. Pero si en el camino por demostrarse cuanto se extrañaban Derek perdió la camiseta y Stiles el resto de ropa para acostarse en la cama, solo era un pequeño desvió que a nadie le hacía daño.

                                                        *

Porque realmente lo necesitaban, Stiles había olvidado todo lo ocurrido con tan solo sentir las manos del lobo acariciarle las piernas mientras él le bajaba a trompicones los pantalones.

-Derek…-gimió enterrando los dedos en las caderas del lobo incitándole a continuar con esa fricción en la que sus pollas estaban a punto de explotar, rozándose entre sus cuerpos.

-Lo sé…lo sé-gruño el moreno besando y mordiendo su cuello, memorizándose cada pedazo de piel del humano con sus dedos.

Stiles estaba en el cielo después de semanas de vivir en el infierno, la boca de Derek le estaba volviendo loco cada que el besaba robándole el aliento y su lengua se paseaba por su cuello y hombros, él trataba de hacerle sentir a base de caricias torpes en la espalda que también le necesitaba y le deseaba, pero su desesperación porque Derek dejara de torturarle con ese lento vaivén le hacía removerse bajo su cuerpo.

-Der…Der…te necesito-suplico abriendo las piernas un poco llevando sus manos hasta el cabello negro del lobo tirando de los mechones.

-Solo…un momento- pidió el mayor besándole una vez más sosteniendo con ambas manos las mejillas sonrojadas del castaño.

Stiles correspondió con ternura insólita a los labios del moreno, jadeando por aire en su boca, pegando su cuerpo más al del lobo, sintiendo como todo le daba vueltas a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados.  Y Derek aprovecho que Stiles estaba demasiado sensible por el beso y las caricias que el proporcionaba a su miembro para con un movimiento rápido pero cuidadoso enterrarse en el humano sacándole un gritito húmedo y caliente que Derek catalogo como lo más obsceno que sus oídos habían escuchado jamás.

-Oh joder!- balbuceo Stiles enroscando las piernas en las caderas de Derek para sentirle mejor a lo cual el lobo gruño enterrando las garras en las sábanas blancas.

La habitación se llenó de gemidos y jadeos entre otras palabras incoherentes mientras Derek embestía despacio y en momentos duro contra el humano que se aferraba a él con la boca abierta y los labios rojos de tanto beso, Derek le masturbaba al mismo ritmo que le embestía haciendo que Stiles se volviera loco.

Siendo sinceros consigo mismo ellos hubieran querido que su primera vez después de tanto tiempo sin verse fuera lenta, disfrutando cada uno de sus cuerpos y cada caricia, pero ambos sabían que eso era lo que menos necesitaban ahora, les urgía reclamarse el uno con el otro, era una sensación desesperante de no haberse podido tocar durante esos meses, que se olvidaron de la sutiliza, pero de igual forma no importaba porque de la forma que fuera que hicieran el amor, ambos estaban juntos y nadie los iba a separar ahora, o al menos eso fue lo que se prometió Derek cuando beso y mordió el cuello de Stiles al mismo tiempo que se corría en su interior y ayudaba le ayudaba a llegar al orgasmo tocándole con el ritmo frenético y un poco torpe del desenfreno .

-Derek…joder- gimió Stiles liberándose en su abdomen y la mano del lobo dejando caer la cabeza en la almohada con los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo laxo, aprisiono a Derek en sus brazos atrayéndole para un beso corto.

                                                        *

Las manos de Derek le acariciaban la espalda mientras él seguía acurrucado junto a su costado.

-Porque no nos vamos lejos?- pregunto el moreno con la mirada fija en el techo.

-¿Qué?- Se atraganto Stiles con su propia saliva.

-Digo…realmente las cosas están muy feas aquí, y sabes que no me gusta huir por más que parezca que lo hago, pero…no me agrada la idea de que estés aquí con todo esto pasando- argumento Derek deteniendo su mano.

Stiles se sentó a su lado mirándole con el ceño fruncido y los ojos rojos del llanto asomando.

-No puedo Derek…no quiero dejar  a mi padre ni a mis amigos- Musito y Derek se sintió culpable porque realmente es un egoísta y no quiere que nada le pase a Stiles, pero tampoco le puede pedir que deje a sus demás seres queridos, aunque necesita alejarlo, además ya había hablado de eso con Scott. Así que era sí o sí.

-Stiles- comienza tomando su rostro con ambas manos para que el chico le mire y sepa que no le miente.-Hable con todos y creemos que es mejor que te mantengas lejos de esto hasta que termine-Explica mirando atentamente como los ojos del castaño se abren y su corazón tropieza un momento para después latir con más ímpetu.

-Pero…Derek…y...y si algo les pasa y no puedo ayudarles…yo…yo no quiero dejarles solos- comienza hiperventilar y Derek sabe que es mejor terminar con eso de una vez.

-Stiles, es por tu bien, hazlo por ellos, hazlo por mí-suplica como último recurso dejando un corto beso en los labios del chico menor.

Stiles se moja los labios guardando el sabor de Derek, pensando, unos cinco minutos, los más importantes de su vida.

-Está bien…joder, sí- acepta sin apartar su mirada de la del lobo sonriendo pequeñito cuando Derek le acerca para besarle más profundo y quizás tarden en ir a hacer las maletas porque Derek lleva meses sin follar y Stiles no le va a negar hacerse de su cuerpo.

                                                        *

Stiles alza la mano despidiéndose de todos con lágrimas en los ojos. Derek y ellos tienen razón, mejor no estar en peligro, él confía y sabe que sus amigos estarán mejor ahora que Scott a abierto los ojos y Theo no pinta nada en la manada.

-Vamos- invita Derek entrando a su lado del auto. Stiles aprieta los labios y lanzando una última mirada de ánimo a su familia se mete junto a Derek abrochándose el cinturón mientras el lobo comienza a conducir por la calle de salida.

-Espero y estén bien- murmura mirando por el espejo retrovisor, Derek lleva su mano hasta la de Stiles y apretándola suavemente la guía a su boca dándole un beso a sus nudillos.

–Lo estarán, cuando regresemos no seremos los únicos con sorpresas- promete devolviendo su vista al camino alumbrado por los últimos rayos del sol del atardecer que les despiden de Beacon Hills

 

**Author's Note:**

> Si les gusto y cualquier cosa les gustaría pedir pueden pasarse mi [Tumblr](http://somewhere-only.tumblr.com/) igual a mi Twitter que es @AzarielVirgo :D. Saludos y comentar si les gusto o si debo dedicarme mejor a otra cosa jaja xD


End file.
